He was Sure of it
by FallenAngelLove
Summary: Alistairx Cousland fluffiness. Alistair finally finds out why Evony's been 'off' lately. Tears and Kisssing ensues. May be a 3-parter later, but for now, its a one-shot. Rated T for one word used twice and some small kissing. Just to be Safe.


_Ok, So, I love, love, LOVE Dragon Age. I really do. I miss it so much. I have been able to play it for 3 MONTHS!! (nor any of my xbox games. I havent even TOUCH Mass effect 2 yet. Its criminal. Ugh, terrible. I miss my xbox soooo much) But, Anyway *sniffle*, this just came to me, and I've been meaning to write one for the longest time. So, her it is, just a little AlistairXCousland fluff :) Enjoy, and please reveiw :)  
I was thinking of a second chapter, perhaps when they find Arl Howe... or after the bastards dead. I'm not exactly sure.... But I have three in mind, so just a warning :)_

* * *

Enjoy, Love, FallenAngelLove.

It was the changing of the watch, and Alistair watched as Sten lay down a little way away from the fire and shut his eyes, sleep claiming him easily. Alistair almost envied the man, but decided that if he had the sleep that Sten had, his nightmares would be different, and he's almost thankful for the nightmares; they give him an excuse to talk with Evony.

The warden moved out to sit next to Zver*, Evony's mabari war hound, and pet the hound on the head lightly. Zver stirred slightly and licked his hand, having been getting along with the man much more now that they understood each other. The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching the fire crackle, until Evony's tent door flew open and she came tearing out, headed toward the trees near camp. She took a few strides in before falling to her knees and throwing up. Both Alistair and Zver perked up, unsure whether to go to her and help her or stay back and leave her alone. Zver took one look at Alistair before deciding that his master needed him more and running to her.

Alistair watched from his position, knowing that he could not give up his post and endanger the camp and that even if he could, would Evony really want him to see her weak? When she was finished, she leaned into Zver, sobbing against him quietly, so that only her body shuddering was a giveaway. Alistair's heart squeezed a little bit, and he longed for her to come to him and let him help her.

They had discovered the Urn of Sacred Ashes, saved Arl Eamon, and were now on their way to Orzammar, the last place they had to go before heading to Denerim once again, a place that Evony was eager to explore. Alistair had noticed, as most of the camp had, that since coming down from that cursed mountain, Evony had been... less eager to converse with anyone and had taken to long walks with only Zver to accompany her. Wynne was worried about her, and often talked to Leliana about what they should do, and Alistair had been trying to make her laugh, and she had been... but she seemed to be less eager to talk.

Sometimes, when she thought he was asleep, she would cry. Alistair had been sharing a tent with her since he gave her that rose, just before they arrived at the Elven camp. Mostly, they just collapsed into each other's arms and enjoyed the warmth and comfort coming from their companion. The kissed a lot, and sometimes, they did join together, but mostly they just held each other.

Evony pulled away from Zver, and wiped her eyes before looking over to Alistair. She grimaced when she saw that he was looking, and took a deep breath before heading over to him, sniffling a little bit.

"How much of that did you see?" She asked quietly as she sat next to him, but not close enough for him to hold her. He raised an eyebrow, before shuffling closer and pulling her into his lap, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"All of it. Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asked knowingly, and she grumbled a little bit.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfectly wonderful. I was just feeling a little bit ill, that's all" She looked away from him and tried to twist so that she wasn't facing him, but failed against his iron grip. She was faster than him, but he was stronger.

"Ever since we got the Ashes for Arl Eamon, you've been... upset, distant... not yourself. It's worrying us" He said and her cheeks pinked up, and she looked down. When she finally looked up, her eyes were glossy and she bit her lip slightly.

"You know that I saw my father's ghost in the ruined temple. Well, ever since then, I can't stop thinking about my family. My brother especially, and his son, Oren," Tears rolled down her cheeks silently as she remembered her promise to the young boy, "I told Oren that I would teach him how to fight, the day after my brother left. The day that would have happened, if not for that treacherous _bastard_. I was going to be the one to teach him how to fight, how to escape from dinner parties, how to con his father to get him a puppy. I found him on his father's bedroom floor, blood mixing in with his mothers. I didn't protect them, when Fergus asked me to. _I let them die_" She sobbed and Alistair pulled her in to him, stroking her back and whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Evony, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do to save them. Fergus, wherever he is, knows this. He doesn't blame you" She sobbed into his shoulder, and he wished that he didn't have the heavy armour on.

"Alistair, for all I know, Fergus is dead. For all I know, I am the last Cousland, and my line will die with me" She took a few deep breaths, pulled back so that she could look at him, sniffing a little bit, and roughly wiped her eyes. Alistair sighed.

"I didn't think we were giving up hope yet? Fergus is out there, somewhere, and we are going to find him. I promise you this. We _will_ find him, together. I don't care if we have to search for _years_, we will find him" The two wardens looked at each other for a long time, before Evony started to smile sadly, before leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her lightly, not wanting to take advantage of her in her emotionally weakened state; he was always carefully of how she felt. She grinned as she pulled back.

"How did I get so lucky as to find you, my Alistair?" She asked, sighing slightly in contentment. Alistair grinned and shook his head.

"No, no I am the lucky one. I don't deserve you" Evony laughed and kissed him again.

"Alrighty then. Neither of us deserve each other, although I think you more than deserve me, but we're going to suck it up and take each other anyway. Because we love each other" Alistair grinned. Whenever she said she loved him, directly or indirectly, it warmed him from his head to his toes and made his insides bumble around like an idiot with a bucket on his head.

"You should held back to sleep, Evony. You need to rest as much as possible, keep your strength up" He stroked her back, willing her to comply and head back to bed.

"Can't I just sleep here?" She asked, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping her arms around his torso. Alistair shook his head.

"Nope, too dangerous. I have to keep watch for a few more hours, and you'll just distract me. And you won't get any sleep out here anyway. C'mon, off to bed," He gently lifted her off of him, stood up and pulled her up with him. When Zver barked lightly, Alistair pet his head and told him to stay put and guard the camp while he put 'little miss leader' to bed. He gently took her hand and guided her back to her tent. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter. She sighed and kissed him quickly before hugging him.

"Thank you, Alistair. You've done more than you know for me... I think it was just a matter of airing it out" She smiled sleepily and kissed him again on the cheek.

"Yes, well, perhaps you should talk to Leliana or Wynne about it later on, just in case" He hugged her one last time before shooing her into her tent.

He stood outside her tent for a moment, listening to her roll in her bed, before heading back to his post. He grabbed his sword on the way and began his daily routine; clean, sharpen, polish, check, fix and put away. All the while, he wondered whether she would be OK if her brother died... He wondered whether they would ever find him.

And then a feeling came to him. And he knew that Fergus was alive, and they would meet up again. He was sure of it.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How he got so lucky as to get a woman like Evony, he didn't know, but he figured that perhaps the maker had more plans for him than he thought.

* * *

_*Zver' means Beast in Russian._

_So, what do you think? Review if you feel like it :) Love, FAL._


End file.
